The present invention is related to a infrared ray detector control illumination system which is applicable for staircase of appartment or entrance and passageway of housing to achieve the benefits of convenience and to save power by controlling power ON/OFF automatically. Further, the invention can link up bell or alarm, and achieve multiple functions of alarm and visiting notice.
Most of the conventional illumination system are installed at certain place to control, such as the guide room of building or nearby entrance of housing; the progressive type distribute optical sensors at some necessary places, the lights will be turned on automatically when illumination is not enough, then turned off by hand, or controlled by the said optical sensor or another set of sensor to detect if illumination is enough; if the system is designed to turn off manually, the user always forget or delay to turn off the light thus result waste energy.
If the system is controlled to turn off by optical sensor, as the illumination is turned on to irradiate on the optical resistor, the resistance value of the optical resistor become small and form grounding short circuit, therefore, the power will be cut off, but when the light source disappear, the resistance value of the optical resistor become large and turn on the light; consequently, the illumination system will cause glisten, it is very harmful for vision of user also the illumination system will be damaged frequently.